Total Drama: The Fight For The Prize
by Akka777
Summary: PLEASE NOTE: This does NOT feature the characters from the total drama series. It takes place on Wawanakwa Island and is... A total drama-like competition. But anyway, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama: The Fight For The Prize Audition Tapes

Note: This does not have any Total Drama Characters, but takes place on Wawanakwa Island.

Alice

A normal-sized girl with normal-length ginger hair was adjusting the camera. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with a picture of a dog on it. "Hi! I'm Alice!" she said. She looked down at a piece of paper, which was probably a script. "Facts about me..." she muttered. "Oh yeah! I have an ADORABLE dog, Pippa," the scene changed to her stroking a little black labrador that was licking her face. She laughed. The screen changed back. "OBVIOUSLY that means my favourite animals are dogs! And my favourite hobby is dancing!" She put a hand on her hip, and clicked her fingers. Then she span round, ducked with one leg further back than the other, with one hand on the floor, and jumped up. "I hope I get picked!"

Lee

A short boy with blonde hair and a small fringe was stood in front of the camera. "Hey, I'm Lee! My favourite sports are football, rugby and cricket. Oh, oh! I've met the footballers Gareth Southgate and Peter Shilton!

Ellissa

A girl with long brown hair, short shorts, an off-the-shoulder shirt and a lot of make-up on was posing in front of the camera. "Heya! I'm Ellissa! So, first fact!" she clapped her hands together. "I LOVE Olaf from Frozen! He's so awesome! AND I have a black Labrador called Molly!" the screen changed to her at one side of the screen, with a dog at the other, charging towards her. It ploughed straight past her, knocking her off her feet. The screen changes back to her. So... PICK ME!"

Emmit

A ginger haired boy with glasses was fiddling with the camera. "Um, hello, I'm Emmit! I like programming computers, making Lego Techinic, and science. I can do a Rubik's Cube and similar puzzles very quickly." the screen changes to him with a Rubik's cube that's completely shuffled up. He quickly shuffled the blocks around, and solved it. The screen changes back to him. "I'm looking forward to being on the show! Err... If I get picked!"

Lola

A very short girl with blonde hair was dramatically leaning against a wall. "Hiya! I'm Lola. My favourite film is Frozen. Olaf forever! Everyone says I'm dramatic and wacky. But who isn't? I'm just extra wacky! When I grow up, I want to be a comedy or real life writer. Yeah, I will NEVER wear an outfit that doesn't match. Oh, oh! I have a very cute dog called Dolly!" scene changes to her sitting down with a miniature-schnauzer that was licking her. The screen changed back to Lola. "So, yeah... Bye!"

Dewy

An athletic looking boy with curly brown hair and freckles was sat on a chair. "Hi, I'm Dewy. My favourite sports are running and rugby. I can run 1500m in 5.44 minutes! Oh yeah! I also like outdoorsy things.

Charlie

"Hey, I'm Charlie." said a tall, blonde haired boy. "Err... I like doing acting and Liverpool FC. And I've got a Lakeland Terrier called Dasher!" scene changes to a dog running. Then it changes back to Charlie. "Hopefully I get picked! If I do, I'm looking forward to it greatly."

Millie

A girl with wavy brown hair, and an orange beanie was sat on a sofa with a football next to her. "I'm Millie. I have 2 cats; Tipsy and Oslo." a fluffy black cat walked onto the screen. "This is Oslo." the cat ran off, quickly. Another cat came onto the screen, that was black and silky, with white paws. "And this is Tipsy! I love baking and making truffles. My favourite animals are mice, which is ironic seen as I have 2 cats... If I get picked, it'll be great."

Jordan

"Hi, I'm Jordan." said a tall boy with short brown curly hair. "I love maths. I've won lots of medals for swimming. Scene changes to him stood at the top of a podium with a gold medal round his neck. Then it changes back. "I nearly got arrested in Florida for driving a jet-ski under-age. That's why my family call me Jet-ski Jordan!"

Dylan

"Hey, I'm Dylan!" said an excitable boy, with spiky brown hair. "I LOVE Minecraft. One of my favourite things to do is to take the 'Ultimate Selfie'" the screen changed to him with a load of people taking a selfie. It changes back. "I also love singing."

Amelie

A short girl with light brown hair was stood, smiling, in front of the camera. "My name is Amelie." she said. "I LOVE gymnastics!" she did a cartwheel and then a sideflip. "I have 2 younger siblings, AND I love Olaf!"

Larry

"Hey, I'm Larry." said a boy with short hair and posters with games like Call Of Duty and Grand Theft Auto on them. "I love playing football and video games- the violent ones. With guns." he leaned on a shelf, with his arms crossed, but missed it and fell over. "Agh!"

Hannah

"Um, hello! My name is Hannah." said a shy girl with long black hair and olive skin. "I'm quiet and shy around new people, but when I come out of my shell, I'm really kind and friendly. I don't like spiders, and my favourite animals are wolves." she leaned towards the camera and turned it off.

Theo

"Hey, I'm Theo." said a boy with a black afro, that took up at least half the screen. "I really like animals. In fact, I have a degu! Not many people know what they are. I also love Liverpool Football Club."

Alex

"Hi, I'm Alex! I really like sport and trainers. I have loads!" The scene switches to 3 wardrobes full of florescent trainers. It switches back to Alex. "I support Barcelona." a voice was heard offscreen dissing Barcelona. Alex ran off, knocking the camera onto the floor. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

Ewan

"Hiya! My name's Ewan. I'm good with computers and technology. I'm friendly to everyone and have a dog called Molly. If I get picked, I'll miss my friends, but it'll be a great experience! And... It says if you want to get on, then you should say something weird... So... I had an operation because I had a lump above my eye." said a boy with brown hair and a blue t-shirt on.

Frankie

"Hey!" said a boy with dark skin, and black hair with a fringe. "My name is Frankie. I really love football and Manchester United, and my favourite footballer is Ronaldo. I think I'll be quite nervous when, er, if, I get to... Wherever it is, but soon settle in."

Rosa

"Hello!" said a girl with a long blue skirt, a short pink t-shirt and long, thick blonde hair waved at the camera. "If you pick me, I think I'll make friends really easily. The challenges will probably be scary, but I'll try every one. I love baking, and I have seven pets. Willow," a white cat with brown patches walked onto the screen. "Toby," a white dog with black ears followed Willow. "And all my fish!" a younger boy pulled a table onto the screen, with a fish tank on top of it. There were 5 little fish inside it. "Thanks Donny!" she said. The boy walked off the screen. "Anyway, uh, bye!"

Coby

A boy was stood in front of the camera, wearing a green hoodie, and a purple cap with the 'Monster' logo on it. "Yo, I'm Coby. I love football, and... Uh... Cheese and ham sandwiches? But we better not get there on a bus. Because I'm always sick on them, and they smell horrible. But... Yeah... I'm pretty confident you'll pick me."

David

A dark skinned boy with short black hair was grinning at the camera. "Hi, I'm David! I like sport and maths. My favourite sports are cricket and football. I'm not good at writing, reading... Yeah. Please pick me!"

Eve

"Hiee!" Exclaimed a girl with light brown hair in a ponytail, sat on a big bed. "My name's Eve! I LOVE One Direction! I fancied Harry since the first day... But not any more. Hell no! Now I'm ALL Louis! And Niall... But anyway, I like drama, music and dance. And PICK ME!"

Jake

"Hi!" said a boy with freckles and long dark brown hair. "I play hockey, and won the league last season. Also... Weird fact... I like eating stale bread. I hope you pick me. Bye!" he waved.

Jon

"Hi. I'm Jon." said a boy with glasses and a blonde fringe. "I love llamas. I like table tennis. But before you move on from me. Let me tell you something. You may think I'm just another normal one. But I'm not! I'm evil! Well... Kinda. If there's someone I don't like, they will KNOW. Believe me. I'll make sure they CRASH and BURN! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jay

"Hey, I'm Jay." said a moderately tall tanned boy, with short brown hair. "I have a Munsterlander called Skye. I love spending time with my family, so if you pick me I'll miss them. I'm pretty athletic, so I think I'll do good in the challenges. Also, I think I'll make friends with everyone."

Georgina + Becky

Two girls were stood in front of the camera. One of them had freckles, ginger hair and a mousy face. "Hi! I'm Georgina!" she exclaimed. The other was tall and had blonde hair.

"And I'm Becky! We both love sports."

"I have a Labrador called Meg,"

"And I LOVE cats!"

"Please pick us!" cried Georgina.

Lucy

"Hey, I'm Lucy." said a skinny blonde haired girl. "I like cute things. Like purple and puppies. I don't know what else to say... But I bet these will be the best memories I have, if I'm picked. So... PICK ME!" she laughed.

Adam

"Heya!" exclaimed a tall boy with small glasses and a long brown fringe. "I'm Adam! I'm not very sporty... But I can animate, and I like it, and I know 16 shades of purple! I'm pretty good at swimming... But I don't really like it. Stay fabulous!" he turned off the camera.

Brittany

"Hey gurl hey!" exclaimed a girl with short brown hair. "I'm Brittany. I love One Direction and hanging out with my friends. Some people call me kinda crazy... But I think I'm perfect the way I am!"

Gemma

"Hi! I'm Gemma. I love pop music, and making things." said a girl with brown hair, pink leggings and tie-dye converse. "I think my gameplan will probably be suck up to the host. Please pick me!"

Dan

A tall athletic looking boy with short brown hair was stood in front of the camera. "Hi, I'm Dan." he said. "I really love sport. I especially like trampolining, swimming and playing football. I like animals, but the only pets I have are fish."

Bella

"Hi! I'm Bella." said a girl with really long hair in a ponytail and held back with a headband. "I really want to win this, for my half sister Izzy. I've had 6 cats in my life! Yeah... I'm a cat person..." she laughed. "So pleasepleaseplease pick meeeeeee!"

Joey

"HIYA!" exclaimed a tall boy with _extremely _gelled hair. "I'M JOEY! I REALLY LOVE MY FAMILY, AND I'M WINNING IT FOR THEM! UH, I SUPPORT BURNLEY! AND PICK ME!"

**000**

So! What did you think of them? The next episode will be out soon! And it's VIEWER VOTING! :DDDD

Akka :D


	2. Episode 1 Part 1

Total Drama: The Fight For The Prize Episode 1 Part 1

A man with black hair and a teal shirt was stood in front of the camera, grinning. "Hey there! I'm Chris McClain, and I'm the host of the new show... Total Drama: The Fight For The Prize! Anyway, let's meet our contestants!" somebody cleared their throat.

"Of course I couldn't do this on my own?" they prompted offscreen.

"Alright... Even though I could... Of course, I couldn't do this on my own, so here are my co-hosts Jenny and Caroline!" Two women walked on screen. One of them was quite short, had blonde hair, and bright red lipstick. The other had short brown hair in a ponytail. The blonde one spoke up. "Hello! My name is Jenny!" then the brown haired one said

"And I'm Caroline."

"Anyway, continuing on from that interruption, let's meet our first contestant! It's Emmit! Here he is now!" a boy with short ginger hair and glasses was falling from the sky. Jenny and Caroline looked extremely alarmed. "Are you sure... That's safe?" asked Jenny.

"Pfft, of course not! Are you crazy?!" replied Chris, rudely.

"AARRGGHHH! This is insane!" screamed Emmit. Luckily, he landed on a trampoline. "Thank goodness!"

"Hey there Emmit!" began Chris casually, as if people falling from the sky was totally normal. "Now, stand behind me." He looked up into the sky. Lee should be coming right about... Now!" a short boy with blonde hair was hurtling towards the ground. "Wooaaahhh!" he cried. He also landed on the trampoline. "That was so cool!"

"I know. I came up with it myself!" gloated Chris smugly. "Anyway, Ellissa is next, so please get off the trampoline." A girl with long light brown hair was also falling. "AAAIII!" she screamed. Unfortunately, she landed face first in the sand. "I think... I broke... My face..." she muttered. When she sat up, her face was covered in sand, and there was sand in her hair. She felt it, and found out that her hair was a horrible mess. She ran into the sea, and cleaned herself off. Then she stormed up to Chris. "NEVER do that again!" she screamed.

"Uh... Okaaaaaayy... Anyway, next is Alice!" A girl with shoulder length ginger hair appeared in the sky, falling to the ground. "III LOOOVE DOOGS!" she screamed at the top of her voice. She also landed on the trampoline. She slowly opened her eyes and felt her self over. "I'm... Alive? I'm alive!"

"Well, duh!" said Chris rolling his eyes. He was clearly irritated. "Now, get off the trampoline or you'll be squashed by Lola! Actually... Considering her size... She won't do that much damage!" the camera panned up to the sky, and zoomed into a tiny speck. As it zoomed in to the dot, it appeared to be a small girl with shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes were wide, and her arms and legs were flailing wildly about. "AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" she screamed, sending birds flying out of their tree perches. She landed on her back with her eyes closed, and didn't move. Everyone but Chris gasped. She groaned. "Oh...!" Chris glared at her, and stuck his hand out off-screen, before bringing it back on with a megaphone. "GET UP!" he yelled.

"Aargh!" she screamed jumping up and climbing off the trampoline. There was a collective sigh from everyone else. "_Anyway, _next we have... Millie!" the camera zoomed into a girl who had her eyes scrunched shut, and was cannon balling towards the ground. "Oh god!" she yelled. Her orange beanie had floated off her head. She landed on the trampoline. "Phew!" she sighed with relief. Then her beanie fell from the sky and landed on her head. "Next is Jordan!" the camera showed a thin boy with short curly brown hair. "Woah woah woah woah!" he yelled. "That was terrifying... Yet fun!" he managed to say when he landed.

"Good to know! Next is Dewy!" The camera showed a boy that looked a lot like Jordan was falling from the sky. The main differences where the fact that he was shorter, had longer hair, and had freckles. "I guess you could call this... A once in a lifetime experience?!" he tried weakly, before landing on the trampoline. "I'm gonna win that grand prize!"

"Err... Sure... I never knew Jordan had a brother."

"Um... I _don't._"

"Who's this then?"

"I don't know! You're the host!" Dewy got off the trampoline. He waved.

"Hi. I'm called Dewy. I have a younger sister called Margret, and an older brother called Julian."

"See! He's never heard of me!"

"Whatever! Here comes Charlie." The next boy was tall, and had short blonde hair. "Falling... With style!" he yelled, before winking. "Oof!" he landed, winded, on the trampoline.

"Welcome Charlie!" Chris smiled cheesily. "Look! It's Amelie!" a short girl with light brown hair and freckles was flipping through the air. "Woah!" she cried gleefully. She landed on her feet.

"Nice entrance Amelie! But... You _might _wanna move... DYLAN INCOMING!" Amelie dived off the trampoline.

"WOAH!" the boy cried. "Wait... Lemme take a selfie!" he landed on the trampoline. "Dylan is in da house!"

"Uh... Okaaayyy... Watch out; Larry's on the way!"

"Well... There's so many other cool ways to die... But I guess this is alright..." sighed the boy. "Really? _Really?! _You could have had lava, or acid..."

"Believe me, I would have _loved _to have a pool of shark infested water... But the producers said no. Next up is Ewan." Most of the contestants started backing away from the pair.

"WOAH!" cried the boy, with longish dark brown hair. When he landed on the trampoline, his eyes were wide, with terror. "Hiya Ewan!" said Chris casually. "Now... GET OFF THE TRAMPOLINE! ALEX IS ON THE WAY!"

"This is CRAAAZZZYYYY!" screamed Alex. He landed on his face. "Oww! Why do bad things always happen to good people?!" some of the contestants were stifling laughs, while others looked genuinely worried.

"Ooh... That's gotta hurt... Anyway, continuing on, it's Frankie!"

"HEEELP!" screamed the boy. He had dark skin, and black hair. "Oh!" he gasped, when he landed on the trampoline. "Hey there Frankie! Anyway, Hannah's on her way!" the next girl had dark skin, and shoulder length black hair with two parts of it in bobbles.

"Oooh!" she screamed. "Phew!" she gave a sigh of relief when she landed on the trampoline.

"Look out Hannah! Theo's on the way!"

"Huh?"

"In other words..." began Emmit, before he was cut off by Chris.

"GET OFF THE TRAMPOLINE!" Hannah quickly climbed off it, not wanting to be the victim to some of Chris' verbal abuse. After watching every season multiple times, she knew how bad it could get. The camera focussed on a boy with a black afro and incredibly pale skin. "Geez!" were the only words he uttered as he fell from the sky and landed on the trampoline.

"Nice hair!" Chris managed to get out before collapsing in a pile of laughter. Theo just looked at him. "Ahem!" Chris regained his composure. "David is on his way!" the next boy had glasses, and black shaved hair. He had dark skin. "AARGH!" he yelled. "That was SCARY!" he confessed when he landed on the trampoline.

"Aah... It never gets old!" laughed Chris. "Here comes Jake!" A short boy with freckles and long brown hair was tumbling through the air. "I better be insured!" he yelled at the top of his voice. When he landed on the trampoline, he opened his eyes, then felt himself all over. "I'm alive!"

"Ugh, not this again! Of course you are idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot! I know all the elements, I got 100% in the-"

"Yeah... Shut up. Jon's coming!"

"Look out below!" yelled the short boy, with light brown hair and glasses. "I hate you." he growled to Chris when he landed.

"Well, you'll hate Coby even more if you don't move!"

"No. I'll probably still just hate you." he replied. Chris glared at him. The next contestant was a boy with short blonde hair and a purple snap-back that he was grabbing on to. "Oh my GOD!" he yelled. "I am _so _gonna win." he bragged when he landed.

"Actually Chris, I think you might have been right." groaned Jon. Chris smirked.

"Next is Rosa!" a girl with long, wavy, shiny, very light brown hair was flying towards the ground.

"AARGH!" she cried, keeping her poofy skirt down. "Phew!" she sighed quietly, upon landing.

"Look out Rosa! Eve's on the way!" yelled Chris, squinting at the sky.

"I'm too amazing to die!" screamed the small girl. "Yay!" she cheered, when she realised that she _wasn't _going to die, and was instead going to land on a trampoline.

"Welcome Eve! But please take caution- Adam is on the way!"

"SAVE ME!" screamed the boy. He had glasses, freckles, hazel eyes, and a long dark brown fringe that covered his left eye. He landed on the trampoline, then bounced up and landed on his knees, and then flipped off the trampoline. "Whoo! That was actually pretty fun!"

"Err..." began Chris. "Becky is next!" The girl was tall and blonde. The only noise she made was a sharp, terrified gasp.

"Is Georgina here yet?" she asked.

"Oh. It's... You." sighed Chris. Becky glared at him and climbed off the trampoline. "Jay's falling quickly!" called Chris.

"Woohoo!" yelled the tanned boy.

"Hello Jay!" welcomed Chris. "Brittany is on her way!"

"AAARGH!" the short girl with brown hair and eyes yelled. "That was really fun! Hahaha!" she laughed manically.

"Did she hit her head when she landed or something?" asked Coby. Chris sighed.

"Sadly, no. But no matter! Lucy's up next!" A girl with short blonde hair was tumbling towards the trampoline. She had a look of pure terror on her face, but said no words. Until she landed. "Urgh! That was AWFUL!"

"Yeah, yeah. Georgina incoming!"

"Georgina? Yay!"

"AAARGH!" screamed the mousy ginger girl. "Becky?"

"Georgie!" the two girls hugged.

"Ugh..." Chris looked away. "Bella!" a tanned girl with long brown hair that was pretty much the same colour as her skin, that was in a ponytail, who was wearing a red headband, was flying at high speed towards the trampoline. "Heeelp!" she screamed. "Winning it for Izzy!" she cheered when she landed.

"Who's Izzy?" asked Chris.

"My younger sister. Did you _watch _my audition tape?!"

"Heh... No... Joey's next!"

"AAARGH!" yelled a large boy, with an especially large mouth. "WHOO!" he cheered upon landing.

"Keep it down!" complained Chris, holding his ears. "Gemma's next!" a girl with shoulder length brown hair was falling through the air. Suddenly, she pulled some paper out of her backpack, and made a paper parachute. She smiled, proudly. Then she heard a rip.

"Uh-oh!" she groaned. Her parachute had ripped. Luckily, she was relatively close to the trampoline. "Hi Chris! Looking great as usual!" Gemma had also seen the show before.

"Ya think?" asked Chris, pulling out a mirror.

"Uh... Yeah! Totes!"

"Good. Now here's our final contestant... Dan!"

"WOAH!" cried the tall boy with short brown hair. He landed on the trampoline.

"And that's all our contestants!" announced Chris. He pointed to a small outhouse. "That's the confessional. You can vent, cry or let something off your shoulders." then he turned to the camera. "Let's give the campers a bit of time to get to know each other."

**000**

Dan walked over to Jon, Theo, Coby and Ewan. "Um, hi. I'm Dan. Do you want to be in an alliance?"

"Your mum!" replied Coby. Dan's eyes began to fill with water. He didn't want them to see him cry.

"Okay." he replied, before rushing off.

"What was his deal?" asked Jon. Theo shrugged. Ewan looked torn between staying, and following Dan.

"I... Er... Have to... Go... and do something." he told the group, before going after Dan. He finally found him in the forest, crying. "Dan... I'm sorry if Coby upset you. He's just a jerk... He didn't know what he was saying."

"Yes he did. He just didn't know what reaction he would get from me... Now... I want to tell someone... But please, don't tell anybody else. They don't need to know..."

"Tell someone what?"

"My mum... She died of cancer last month..."

"That's terrible! I'm so sorry..."

"You have nothing to apologize about. It's OK."

**000**

"**I had no idea... That... That... Hopefully I can be a good friend to Dan." said Ewan**

**000**

Brittany, Lucy and Bella were all chatting. "So, your little sister's called Izzy?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah. She's really cute! Most people don't like their siblings, but I love mine!"

"Yeah, I hate my older sister Kelly." groaned Brittany.

"And my brothers Charles and Ben always get on my nerves." agreed Lucy.

**000**

"So! I'll let the contestants mingle, while I end off this episode! See you next time, on Total. Drama. The Fight For The Prize!"

**000**

Yayayayayay I originally wrote this as a script on FictionPress, but I don't know why. Now it's on Fanfiction!


End file.
